A series of Simonette oneshots
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Just a few romantic Simonette oneshots that I came up with summary short but good story R&R hope you enjoy cartoon unerverse. Rated M for sex in later fchapters
1. Simon and Jeanette love story

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS THIS IS SOMETHING I JUST COULDN'T RESIST WRITEING IT'S A THREESHOT STORY CALLED SIMON AND JEANETTE'S LOVE STORIES IT WILL BE A SERIES OF THREE ROMATIC SIMONETTE ONESHOTS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

**SIMON & JEANETTE A LOVE STORY**

Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller were at the mall grocery shopping. "So how much longer?" asked Simon, "Not long just a few more things and then were done" replied Jeanette; as she gave him a kiss on the lips, on their way out Simon looked in the jewellery store and saw the perfect engagement ring for Jeanette he knew they were both too young to get married but he loved her to much to wait; "hay what's taking you?" asked Jeanette teasingly, "nothing dear just go wait by the car I'll be out there soon there's just something I need to take care of " said Simon, "ok" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the cheek and left to wait by the car, and Simon went into the Jewellers shop. "May I help you sir" asked the man; "yes I'd like to buy that engagement ring in the window please" replied Simon, "certainly sir" said the man, "that will be $100 dollars please" he said again; Simon gave the man what was owed thanked him and left. Once they got home Simon told Jeanette to go upstairs and get ready because he was taking her to dinner and that he'll put the groceries away.

Simon went into the kitchen to put everything away, when he bumped into Eleanor; "o sorry Eleanor" said Simon as he got back on his feet, "It's ok" replied Eleanor "Need some help with that?" she asked; "thanks Eleanor" answered Simon, 10 minutes later. Just as Simon & Eleanor had finished putting everything away Jeanette came downstairs looking more beautiful than ever. "You look beautiful Jeanette" said Simon; "thankyou" replied Jeanette, as she gave him a kiss. 1 Hour later at the restaurant Simon and Jeanette had just finished eating and paid the bill, "so what are we doing now?" asked Jeanette; "I thought that maybe we could go for a walk" replied Simon, "I'd love to" replied Jeanette as they got up and left. When they entered the park Simon told Jeanette to stop, "what is it Simon?" she asked, but before another word was said Simon got down on one knee and pulled the little blue box from his pocket and opened it "Jeanette Miller will you marry me? He asked, "O Simon of cores I will; then they kissed. THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Simon and Jeanette's wedding

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF A SERIES OF SIMONETTE ONESHOTS IT'S SET WHEN SIMON & JEANETTE HAVE THEIR WEEDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

**SIMON AND JEANETTE'S WEDDING**

* * *

Simon Seville was in his bedroom standing in front of a mirror wearing a blue tuxedo and tie. Because today would be when he marries Jeanette, "god in heaven I am so nerves" said Simon; "it's ok to be nerves Simon" replied Theodore as he was helping Simon into his jacket, "I guess your right Theo"; said Simon. Mean while at the chipette's house Brittany and Eleanor were helping Jeanette into her wedding dress. "O god I'm so nerves what if Simon calls of the wedding?" said Jeanette, "don't worry Jeanette he would never do that he loves you so much don't you love him to?" replied Eleanor, "of cores I love Simon with all my heart" answered Jeanette "Jeanette Ellie and I Promises that Simon will not call off the wedding he loves you too much and if he does we'll castrate him and feed his balls to the ducks in the park" (COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING THAT IN SORRY) said Brittany, "Brittany!" snapped Eleanor at her comment.

"What I was just teasing" replied Brittany, "I know you were" replied Jeanette as she finished getting into her beautiful purple dress, "you ready to get hitched Jen?" asked Eleanor. "Yes and again I'm a bit nerves though, she replied. {LATER IN THE NEW YORK CHURCH.} Simon was making his way down the aisle when he got there it was Jeanette's turn after she had made her way down the aisle. Then a priest came up to them "dearly beloved we are graverd here today to bring this couple together" said the priest, "Do You Simon Seville take Jeanette Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health till death do you part?" "I do" replied Simon, "and do you Jeanette Miller take Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked again, "I do" replied Jeanette. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the priest; as Simon lifted the vale from his wife's beautiful face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Simon and Jeanette's Honey moon

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF A SERIES OF SIMONETTE ONESHOTS IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE THEIR HONEYMOON IN ROME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

**Simon and Jeanette's honeymoon**

* * *

3:00 PM Simon and Jeanette Seville had just arrived in the Romen airport "Ladies and gentelmen welcome to Rome please fasten you're seatbelts" said the flight attendent as the plane landed. "O my god i can't beleave that were actually in Rome" said Jeanette in pure exitment as she got off the plane, "i know isn't it beautiful" replied Simon as he kissed his wife's lips, "so what should we visit first?" asked Simon, "hmm how about the senate where the great Julioes caser was assanated" "ok" replied Simon; 6 hours later. Simon and Jeanette had just checked into their motel room after going out for an early dinner.

"O god am I full" said Simon, "yea me too" replied Jeanette, "so what should we do now?" asked Simon; "I think I know" replied Jeanette, as she walked over to Simon who was sitting on the bed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Simon returnd the kiss and rolled her over onto the bed. He then walked over to the door to close and lock it. Then he walked back over to the bed where Jeanette pulled off his shirt and boxers revileing his rock hard dick then Simon removed Jeanette's cloveing reviling her breasts and pussey. Simon climbed on top of her alined his dick with her pussey and pushed his way in and started to thrust he kept thrusting snd thrusting and thrusting intell 30 minutes later "Jeanette i'm going to CUM!" screame Simon in pleasur.

As he came hard in Jeanette's pussey. "O Simon that was amaseing I love you so muck" "I agree and I love you too Jen" replied Simon, as the two collapsed said good night to each other kissed and fell fast asleep in eachothers arms.** THE END**

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE I DECIDED NOT TO MAKE THIS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT WILL BE THE LAST ONE THEN I'LL WORK ON A SEQUEL PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Simon and Jeanette's baby is here

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH THE FOURTH AND FINALE CHAPTER OF A SERIES OF SIMONETTE ONESHOTS IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE HAVE THEIR FIRST CHILED R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

**Simon and Jeanette's baby is here.**

* * *

(Two weeks later) Simon and Jeanette had arrived back home in New york a day ago. Simon and Jeanette went to the mall to get a few things. "Simon i havn't been feeling well for a few days so i'm just going to the pharmicy" said Jeanette, "ok dear" said Simon as he kissed her lips. Then she went over to the pharmicy, "May i help you miss?" asked the employie, "one ptest please" replied Jeanette, "ok"said the employie as he got a box and put in a bag, "$5 please" replied the employie as Jeanette reached into her purse and pulld out a 1 dollar coin and gave it to the employie, "thanks" said Jeanette as she grabbed the ptest and left. Once they got home Jeanette went into the bathroom. And followed the directions on the ptest and then did it by herself, and it came up positive "O MY GOD!" she screamed in exitment,

Simon was downstairs in the kitchen putting everything away when he heard her scream and got concern. And went into the bathroom where she was, "whats wrong Jeanette?" he asked "I'm pregnant" she replied, Simon's eyes widend in exitment "o my god honey that's fantastic!" replied Simon as he kissed his wife's lips. (5 months later) Simon woke up looking at his wife's beautiful face. Then Jeanette woke up, "morning Simon" she said, "morning Jeanette how are you fealing?" asked Simon, "I'm fine why?" replied Jeanette; "just wondering after all you are pregnant" "don't worry Si I'll be ouch" her words were cut off as she looked down "O MY FUCKING GOD MY WATERS HAVE BROKEN!" yelled Jeanette.

"o god we've gotta get you to the hospitale." (At the hospitale) "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanette constsntley screamed in pain "ok on more push "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed once more her screames were replaced with a soft crying "it's a boy" said the Doctor as he gave the baby to Simon and Jeanette. "What should we call him?" asked Simon, "I like Russel" replied Jeanette little Russel" as they kissed eachother then their son and fell fast asleap. THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER I'LL BE WORKING ON A SEQUEL PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
